This invention relates generally to strategic and tactical board games and more specifically to those employing playing pieces that represent adversarial units having specified capabilities, that are deployed with respect to a defined area of operation, and that are controlled in part by random instructions indicated by a die or dice, playing cards, colored board squares and the like.
A number of games have been designed that attempt to simulate certain realistic but hypothetical situations. Many of these games employ stationary game pieces, and many others offer players no active control over the movement of game pieces after their initial deployment, the subsequent progress of the game being dictated by mere chance. Most of the games are designed to provide pure entertainment, and few proffer an opportunity for players to develop limited or even tactical and strategic skills.